Life after -A (4yrs after time jump)
by prettylittleobsession24
Summary: My first story is about the liars' life after a. they all are married and have children. this is their live in my eyes 9 years after a is revealed.
1. Family Outline

Meet the Families:

Alison, Elliot, Charlotte

Hanna, Caleb, Savannah

Spencer, Toby, Taylor

Aria, Ezra, Harper

Emily, Paige, Claire


	2. Spencer's POV

Spencer's POV:

I looked down at my beautiful baby girl. She looks just like me and she's definitely just as wise. She has her father's eyes and my dark blonde hair.

"Hey sweetie it's time for school!"

The little girl looked up at her mother, grabbed her bag and headed over to the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes but I don't know how to tie my shoes."

I see toby come up behind her lift her onto the railing and tie her shoes.

"There you go princess" I hear him say before kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye daddy!"

We arrive at Rosewood Day Preschool and Daycare.

"Are you excited to see your friends today?"

"Yeah!"

She unbuckles herself and I help get her out of the car. We walk over to the flagpole in the courtyard and wait for her friends to arrive.

"Hi Taylor!" a little blonde girl with pigtails runs up and hugs my daughter. Her mother follows behind her.

"Hey Hanna how are you?" I ask as the girls continue to laugh and hug each other.

"Hey Spence, I'm fine, pretty tired though Savannah woke us up around 4am and wouldn't go back to sleep."

I laugh and see another little blonde girl running at me.

She hugs me from behind and I bend down to hug her back. The girl's mother hugs Hanna and says hi to the other girls.

"Hey Ali, how's your morning going?" I hear Hanna ask as the little girl joins her friends.

"Just peachy" she responds. She looks at her daughter rolls her eyes and gives me a pleading look. "Charlotte was eating cereal this morning and decided it was a good idea to spill it on her. Elliot changed her as I cleaned up the mess. Then the worst part happens, I was curling her hair and as I was spraying her hair she picks up the iron and hits Elliot on the arm. He practically chocked on his tooth brush. Charlotte has just been so bratty lately."

"Well she is your daughter" I say looking at the little blonde girl playing with the flowers.

"She can't be that bad" I hear someone say behind me. It's Emily and her daughter Claire. Claire runs over and joins the girls.

"She is though!" Ali said beginning to protest.

"She's just not done with the terrible twos" I say.

"She's three and a half! How long does it take?" Ali whispers trying not to get her daughters attention.

"Harper go play" Aria says walking over to the group.

"Now we are all here" Emily says "let's go girls!" I walk Taylor to her classroom along with the rest of the moms. I give her a kiss and wait in the hall for Emily, Ali, Hanna, and Aria to do the same. When they join me in the hall we arrange who is doing pick up today. As usual its Aria, she works the morning shift at her mom's gallery.

"See you after work." I say as I get into my car. They all wave and drive off.


	3. Alison's POV

Ali's POV:

I wake up to hear my daughter Charlotte whispering in my ear. She tells me its 5:30 and it's time to get up. I turn away then push Elliot to wake him up.

"Why don't you ever let us sleep?" I ask as charlotte jumps on me.

"Because its morning!" she yells as Elliot groans. I sigh and get up; Elliot follows carrying charlotte with him. We make our way downstairs to the kitchen where I turn on the very bright light and begin to make breakfast.

"I don't want waffles mommy!" charlotte says as I place the plate in front of her. I roll my eyes and ask what she wants. "I want fruit loops!" she yells and Elliot looks at her sternly. To minimize the chance of a tantrum I pour her a bowl of milk and cereal and give her a spoon. I walk over to the fridge to get juice when I hear a splash it the hard wood floor.

"Charlotte!" I yell, Elliot runs in rolls his eyes and takes her upstairs to change. I clean up the mess and refill the bowl with dried cereal. Charlotte runs down the stairs in a pink little dress, Elliot behind her looking exhausted.

"Go back to bed, I got this" Elliot goes back upstairs and into the bedroom. I pick up charlotte and carry her into the living room. She lies on the couch and watches the Power puff girls. I lie next to her and begin to fall asleep. I'm guessing she fell asleep too because it is 7:15 when we wake up. Elliot comes down stairs kisses my forehead instantly waking me up. He does the same to charlotte. She jumps up like a little ball of fire and runs around the room. When I see the time I bring her upstairs to do her hair for the day and so that I can also get ready. I sit her up on the counter and I begin my makeup and she plays with the sink. Elliot walks in when I start working on charlottes hair. I split it down the middle and begin to put it into pigtails. Elliot gives me a hug from behind as I'm curling charlottes pigtails. I turn around to hug him back. He gives me a soft kiss and begins to brush his teeth. I turn back towards Charlotte and I see her holding the curling iron. I reach out to grab the iron when she swings it hitting Elliot in the arm. Elliot lets out a groan, practically chocking on his toothbrush, and charlotte begins to cry. She tries to say sorry without chocking on her tears. I pick her up and hug her tight until she stops crying. I put her down and grab ice for Elliot. He puts band aids on it and continues his morning.

"Charlotte we have to go" I say closing the bathroom door.

"I'm coming!" she's still wiping away tears but isn't crying. I kiss Elliot goodbye and he hands me my keys. Charlotte runs to the car and waits for me to help her in. We arrive at Rosewood Day Preschool and Daycare. I notice Hanna and Spence are already here as usual. I help charlotte out of her seat and she tries to run. I grab her hand and we cross the walkway. She sees spencer as we are walking to the courtyard. I let her go and she runs and gives spencer a big hug. I walk over to Hanna and spencer. Their girls, Taylor and Savannah are playing in a flower patch. My friends ask how my morning was and I explain in complete detail. Aria and Emily show up with their girls, harper and Claire. I hug the small girls and watch them run to my daughter and their friends. All our children are 3-4 they've known each other since the day each of them were born. We walk our girls to the same class give them a kiss and figure out pick up. As usual aria will be doing pick up because she works morning shifts. We walk out into the parking lot. We put the kid's car seats into arias car and say goodbye and drive off.


	4. Hanna's POV

Hanna's POV:

I wake up to the sound of a faint crying. I get out of bed and go straight to Savannah's room. When I walk in she's sitting on her bed, squeezing her stuffed bear. I go over pick her up and carry her into my room. When I set her down she starts crying louder. This time waking up my husband, Caleb.

"What's the matter Savi?" he says half asleep.

"Mr. Buggles can't sleep." She replies. Mr. Buggles is her stuffed bear that has been her companion since birth.

"Why can't Mr. Buggles sleep?" I ask. She looks at me, wipes a tear from her eye and gives me a hug. She doesn't answer me. I hug her back. I look at my alarm clock, its 3:34am. Caleb fell back asleep leaving me and savannah to talk to ourselves. I pick up the ipad and give it to Savi. She turns it on and begins to play a game.

Savannah snuggles up next to me fighting her way in between Caleb and me. I reach over and push Caleb over so that she could fit comfortably. He turns towards us and wraps us in his arms. I wrap mine around them. Savannah gives me the ipad and snuggles into my chest. I try to fall asleep but savannah keeps squirming making it impossible. Caleb somehow goes back to sleep.

Soon it is 5:30am, Caleb wakes up and laughs. I'm still awake and savannah is tossing and turning, I look at Caleb giving him the 'help me' look. He says sorry but he has to get ready for work. Around 6 he comes back give me and savannah a kiss. I shut my eyes and hits me in the face. At this point I accept the fact I will not be sleeping.

Around 7:30 I get up and let savannah sleep a little more. I go into her rom pick out her clothes for today. I choose a pink jumper with matching bows for her hair. I go back into my room, pick up savannah and rock her in my arms. She soon wakes up and gives me a hug. "good morning baby girl."

"Hi mommy!" she says rubbing her eyes. I carry her to the kitchen, her head on my shoulder; I give her strawberries and yogurt. After breakfast we get dressed and ready, savannah watches me curl my hair; she has this amazed look on her face, which makes me smile. I give her a kiss on the forehead. She holds up her bear, I kiss his head too.

"You can't forget him" she says smiling at her bear.

"I would never forget him" I say in a childish voice. She laughs as I pull her hair into little pigtails with the matching bows. Savannah takes her bear and walks down the hall back into my room. She picks up my wedding rings and hands them to me.

"You can't forget these too" she says. I pick her up and give her a big hug. I carry her down stairs, grab my bag and head out the door.

When we arrive at the courtyard, Spencer and Taylor are waiting by the flagpole. Savi runs up to Taylor and gives her a hug. I say hi to Spence when Ali and Charlotte arrive. Next Emily and Claire, then Aria and Harper join us. We walk into the daycare portion of the school to drop off the girls. We say good bye give them kiss and walk down the hall just like we used to in high school. We say bye to each other and head to work.


	5. Emily's POV

Emily's POV:

I open my eyes to see my little girl, Claire, sleeping next to me. Ever since Paige went to Canada for the Olympic trials, Claire sneaks her way in and takes her spot. Paige has been away for a while. Before she left we moved into a small apartment just a few blocks away from Alison, Elliot and Charlotte. The bedroom window has an amazing view of the Hollis Campus. Although I am alone with Claire all the time we have begun to cope with her being gone. The terrible part is that she left when Claire was hardly two. She's now almost four. I sometimes wonder if she even remembers Paige. Paige barely calls anymore. We have completely lost touch with my wife and Claire's mother. Claire was born on April 10th; Paige met her on April 19th, Paige's lucky number. Four hundred nineteen is tattooed on Paige's ankle. I stopped talking about paige around Claire. I didn't want to get upset. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Morning Claire Bear"

"Morning mommy" She opens her eyes and turns around to hug me. We hug for a while then I pick her up and start to get her ready.

"I want my shark shirt" she says with a smile on her face. I pick out jean shorts and a rosewood sharks tee shirt. I pull her curly hair back and place a bow above the hair tie.

"Strawberry or Cinnamon?" I ask taking out pop tarts.

"Strawberry!" she yells with excitement. As I get ready, Claire unwraps a pop tart and eats her breakfast. I tie her little converse and grab my keys. I run to the laundry room and grab our swimsuits for practice after work. Claire is still waiting at the car when I lock the door. I pick up Claire and put her in her car seat. As we pull into the parking lot I see Charlotte trying to run away from Alison. I laugh and help Claire out of the car. She hops down and grabs her Rosewood Sharks Back pack, we hold hands as we walk across the crosswalk. Claire stays by my side even when we reach the courtyard. I hear a small bit of a conversation between the moms.

"she can't be that bad" I say walking over. "Ali of course argues her point. I get a phone call but send it to voicemail. It's probably just another client wanting to go over paperwork for the hundredth time. I pretty much have to pull Claire off my leg before she goes to play with the other girls. When Aria arrives we walk the girls to class and arrange pick up. I remind aria that Claire has swim after school so she needs to remember her backpack. I wave goodbye to my bestfriends, I get in my car and look at my phone. I look at the caller and it's a private number. My stomach drops. I turn and check if anyone is watching me. Whoever it was left a voicemail. I let it be, I remind myself that A is gone. No one is trying to hurt me or Claire. I take a deep breath and put my phone back in my purse. I continue on with my morning and head to work. My phone rings again. I don't answer it in fear that it could be A. I plan to show the girls tonight when I pick up Claire. For the rest of the morning im a distracted mess that is practically hyperventilating. Flash backs run through my mind, the doorbell rings for the office and I jump. It's just my assistant bringing me coffee.


End file.
